I Miss You
by JarryisOTP
Summary: Harry and Louis' friendship is strained due to the Larry Stylinson rumor but Harry realizes he shouldn't care about them he just wants his best friend back. I'm sorry summary sucks this is my first Larry story. Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson


A/N: This is a Harry and Louis story I have recently got into them I am now a big Larry Stylinson shipper and in it Harry and Louis' friendship is strained due to the rumors of them dating and the whole Larry Stylinson thing with the fan. But harry decides that he doesn't care what everyone has to say about them he misses his best friend and he doesn't want to be without Louis.

Main Pairing: Louis and Harry

Characters: Liam, harry, Louis and Niall

One Direction just got done with a show were on the way back to the hotel and Harry hated how quiet it was on the car ride back and he hated his friendship with Louis was strained and he was a little upset that the fans caused it now he loves his fans to death without them one direction wouldn't be where they are now and he doesn't have a problem with the fans shipping Larry Stylinson but he hates that his friendship with Louis is all messed up and he cant help but feel jealous looking at Louis and Liam messing around and Niall looked at him and said "Harry mate are you all right?"

Harry looks at him and says "No I'm not."

"Ok well what is wrong?" And without Harry saying anything Niall looked back at Harry and raised an eyebrow. But before Niall could say anything the limo pulled up to the hotel and Niall got closer to Harry and said "We have to talk okay."

Harry looks at him and nods his head as they get out of the car.

Once they get inside the hotel room Niall took harry aside and asks "So what is up with you?"

Harry looks at him and says "I don't know what you mean."

"What I mwan Harry is that you are miserable without Louis and you are jealous of him spending time with Liam and you are even jealous of him hanging out with Zayn and even me. Face it Harry you are jealous of him hanging out with anyone that isn't you."

Harry looks at Niall and says "That isn't true."

"Yes it is so what you are going to do is stop listening to the fans who ship you and Louis an honestly it shouldn't matter that they do but get your best friend back." As Niall walks away from him he mutters to himself "Damn the way you act you would think you were in love with Louis." Harry just looks after him then looks over and sees Louis at the microwave and walks over to him "Hey Louis."

Louis looks at Harry and says "Oh hey Harry. Hows it going?"

Harry smiles and says "It is going good and you?"

Louis smiles and says "It is good."

Harry starts to get serious and says "We need to talk."

Louis nods and says "Ok what is up?" And Harry takes his him somewhere more private and he says "Louis I want us to be friends again."

Louis chuckles and says "Harry we never stopped being friends."

"Yes I know but it is not the same like it wa before it was rumored that we were dating and if I am gonna be honest I am a little bit jealous of you spending time with the other guys."

Louis shakes his head and says "Well they are my friends to you know."

"Yes I know but I want to I need for it to go back to the way it was before. Louis I miss you and I know you miss me." Louis nods his head and says "Yes I do."

Harry got closer to him and says "So lets forget about everyone who ships us together and Niall was right it don't matter if they do but lets go back to being us."

Louis smiles and says "Ok lets do that." And they hug each other and Louis jokes "You know what the way you act it is like you ship us together." And they look at each other and harry has a smirk on his face and they hear a click and look over to see Niall and Liam taking a picture and Liam asks "So what should the headline be?"

Niall looks over at him and says "It should be that Larry Stylinson is back together." And they both run off laughing as Louis and Harry shakes their heads.

A/N: I know it isn't that good just something I thought of I recently got into Larry and I ship it so much but Louis is my favorite out of the band he is just perfect. But I am gonna work on a Larry Stylinosn and Muke Clemmings story yea I also got into Muke I consider them the Larry of 5 seconds of Summer. But the story is basically gonna be One direction and 5 seconds of summer is gonna be rivals.


End file.
